Escaflowne Epilogue
by fufu berry
Summary: Hitomi returns to Gaia with Yukari. Third part posted up. It's written in a somewhat different style^_^
1.

Anime: The Vision of Escaflowne  
Title: Vision of Escaflowne...Epilogue: Part 1  
Name: fufu berry  
  
  
Here's what I think should have happened after Hitomi Kanzaki returns to earth...  
  
"Hitomi, why so glum?" I asked, but I already knew the answer. She gazed longingly out the subway window and said "Oh Yukari, I just don't know what I'll do without him." as we stepped off the subway and onto the platform I tried to console her "Well look at it this way, at least you found your true love, it's not like me and Amano are doing so hot... c'mon Hitomi," I coaxed, "it's the third time this week, if you think that you're too good for the Earth, why don't you just live in that perfect planet without me forever?" I ran off in a mad blitz, knowing that I had made a fool out of myself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I raced up the stairs in onto the street, the sky had already begun to turn red and the fall breeze swept past me making my tears cold as soon as they left my eyes. In the distance I could hear Hitomi calling my name and I really wished that she wouldn't follow me, but I knew she would catch up soon 'Always the better athlete.' I thought to myself. I sharply veered to the park, hoping that, like in the movies, she would lose track. I lost my breath and knew that I'd have to go through yet another embarrassing situation. "Yukari!" Hitomi shouted. "No need to yell, you know you'll catch up." I panted miserably. "Yukari, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for forgetting that you're my friend and that you need me too. Its just that- I really miss him." she suddenly broke down and sobbed. 'Geez, she must really love him' I thought. "I'm sorry too Hitomi. He must be a wonderful person for you to love him so much. The truth is, me and Amano broke up." I looked down with shame. "What?" said Hitomi in shock. "It happened a few days ago. I just couldn't tell you because I threw away something you wanted so badly, I was jealous. When I see you, constantly thinking of that Van guy, I can just imagine he's doing the same. I want that Hitomi, I want for me and Amano to be just like that." Hitomi's questioning eyes subsided and said " I guess I'm pretty lucky to have that with Van." "No," I said suddenly, "Hitomi, you and Van, you guys should be together", I grasped her shoulders to let her know how serious I was. "Hitomi, go back to Gaia" I said firmly. "But..." She looked down with hesitance. "Make another beam of light. You've done it before, you can do it again. Come on Hitomi, just concentrate. Van." Hitomi took in a deep breath through closed eyes. Suddenly, a bright light appeared. "This is too freaky." I said, exasperated. A goodbye sentiment was about to leave my mouth but before I knew it, I made a giant leap and grabbed onto Hitomi's shoe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Ah yes, once more, Nike saves the day' I thought as I marveled at her brand new shoes. "Yukari! What do you think you're doing?!" She yelled down at me. "Well," I yelled back, "remember the day before you left, you promised me a different dessert everyday of the week? You came back and never got around to doing it so I'm calling that favor in now. Take me to Gaia. If you don't wanna, you can just drop me off here." I grinned and knew that Hitomi was rolling her eyes at me. 'Heh, heh,' I thought, ' that'll be sure to worry Amano'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before I knew it, the ride was over. "Its not so strange." I said coolly, "and you can't see the Earth from here. I'm beginning to question your powers Hitomi." I added cynically. "Well of course you can't see the Earth, It's daytime!" she said, "and wait'll you see the people here!" and raced towards a huge castle calling out Van's name.  
  
Well, hope you enjoyed this. If you did, don't worry, there's more to come!   
  
Before I go on, I just want to say that I personally very much enjoyed the ending of The Vision of Esca. I just wanted to write something that involved some of the supporting characters and to have something to do in my spare timeJ. Heck, I wouldn't change it for the world!  
  
Oh yes, before any of you guys make a move, I don't own The Vision of Escaflowne, or any of its components. Isn't it sad?  



	2. 

Vision of Escaflowne...Epilogue: Part 2  
  
Last time, Yukari got mad at Hitomi for neglecting their friendship due to her constant thoughts of Van. Suddenly, Hitomi gets sent back to Gaia through the beam of light and Yukari comes along with her!  
  
"Hitomi! Wait up!" I ran as fast as I could, but she was only a faint speck in the distance. Hitomi was running fast, even on Earth I had never seen her sprint like she was now. 'Great, I'm stuck on an alien planet and the only person I know has just ran off, what could be worse?' I asked myself. 'Well, I'd better stay right here until she remembers that I came along with her. Hmph, THAT'll be a while.' I sighed. 'What if I see a dragon? Would they be like the one I saw that day? Hitomi told me about those...' I felt my blood pressure rising. I started to panick as a wave of fear came over me. I dared not make a sound lest I disturb a sleeping dragon. 'Oh Hitomi, come back, please come back!' I silently choked. All of a sudden, something grabbed my abdomen. I screamed and kicked as its tight grip held me in place. "Get off! Get the heck off!" I screeched blindly as I was lifted into the air. "Hitomi?" I heard a voice say. Still kicking, I opened my eyes and saw that what was holding me in place were two arms. I turned my head to see the face of a human. I pushed him off in alarm and fell to the ground. "You're...Hitomi, right?" The boy regarded me carefully. I breathed a sigh of relief as I studied the guy. His red sleeveless shirt was ruffling softly in the wind as his gloved hand rested gently on the hilt of his sword, but not in a relaxed manner. He studied me with suspicion in his fiery eyes but in them there was a deep longing for something. His jet-black hair shagged a little over them. "Is Hitomi here?" he asked with a little impatience, I saw the grip on his sword tighten and quickly gathered myself. "Yes." I replied, instantly regretting it. "Are you from the Zaibach empire?" I asked haughtily. I regretted saying that too. The boy looked at me funnily and said "No. Where is she?" "Don't kill me, I don't know where she is, I mean, if she is here at all." I blurted. "Look," he seemed exasperated "I'm not going to kill you, but you must tell me where she is." he looked like he was close to tears. "You're Van aren't you?" I suddenly brightened. 'So this is prince charming himself' I thought 'well, he is sorta cute. Not as cute as Amano though'. "Yes! Now please, tell me where she is!" he choked. "Oh yes, um, I think she was looking for you. Once we arrived, she started running towards the castle. Uh, if its not too much trouble, can I come with you? I mean, there might be dragons out here and you know, you have a sword and all." I blushed but he didn't seem to notice. Then, out of nowhere, he sprouted these magnificent wings. I watched in awe as he carried me into the air, leaving behind a few dazzling white feathers.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I held onto Van, trying to gasp for air as he sped through the sky. I could hear him softly calling out Hitomi's name and each time his grip would tighten. 'Great, even if he does fly slow enough for me to breath, I wouldn't have any room for air." I thought sardonically. Finally, I saw the castle gates and there was Hitomi, standing there, trying to get through the guards. "Hitomi!" We both cried in unison. Van put me down none to gently and ran towards her. "Hitomi!" He eagerly shouted. "Van!" I felt a final happiness in Hitomi's voice and grinned. I watched them with satisfaction as they embraced, holding each other tightly. As they gazed into each other's eyes, Van said, "I thought I'd never see you again." "Well, here we are now." Hitomi smiled through her tears and I felt some welling up my eyes too. After a moment, one of the guards coughed and led them in. Another, invited me inside. I nodded and followed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I waited in the parlour for Hitomi. It had been hours, but I was too nervous to say anything. Hunger knawed at my stomach and the chair I was sitting on had long become uncomfortable. Suddenly, two girls were led into the parlour. They were chatting and laughing quietly and stopped to take notice of me. "Why hello, you must be one of Lady Hitomi's friends." the blonde one said. "I'm Princess Millerna, third daughter of the King of Austeria. And this is Lady Serena." She raised a swift hand towards the other silver haired girl. "I'm, uh, Yukari." I said nervously. I grimaced as I heard a slight gurgle come out of my stomach. They both laughed kindly as I blushed again. "You poor thing, you must have been waiting for hours." said Serena," Don't worry, as soon as my brother Allen arrives, dinner will be served. Ah, here he comes now." Serena laughed as she ran towards a tall blonde in the distance and threw her arms around him. "Allen, I want you to meet Yukari of the Mystic Moon." He walked over towards me and smiled. I found myself staring into the eyes of Amano Sempai.  
  
Okies, I hope I created some sort of suspense for y'all there. On the other hand, I haven't started the third chapter, and it's been about a month and a half...  
  
Another thing, I don't Escaflowne, or Van and I probably never will. But if I could choose, it would have to be Van:).  



	3. Escaflowne Epilogue: Part 3

Vision of Escaflowne...Epilogue: Part 3  
  
Author's note: Yay! I'm haulin' in the third chapter! Special dedication to my good friends  
in one of my classes. You know who you are ^.~.  
  
In the last chapter, Van reunited with Hitomi while Yukari met Princess Millerna, Celena,   
and Allen for the first time...  
  
"Shhh, just act casual." Hitomi whispered at the ball.  
"But I totally pigged out last night. Everyone was watching." I replied nervously.   
  
I was staring straight at his tall figure. Allen Schezar, Heavenly Knight of Austuria. Amano's twin. I tormented myself with  
the thought that such a cute guy had watched me stuff my face until I passed out the night   
before. The shock of seeing someone that could be cloned from Amano's DNA quickly faded, as  
the first warm meal I had in days was placed in front of me. I woke up late the next   
morning and arrived at the breakfast table, watching Hitomi and Fanalia's King giggle and   
blush at each other without finishing their plates.  
  
  
Later on that day, I was invited up to Hitomi's headquarters to try on gowns for the   
banquet to celebrate the return of the girl from the Mystic Moon. There, I had met up once again, with   
Celena, Allen's sister.  
"Where is Princess Millerna?", Hitomi had inquired.   
Celena replied without thinking, "She's out with Allen.".  
When she caught me staring at her, she quickly added,"They're out inspecting the countryside. Just a few boring errands that the King made them   
go through.".   
"Why do all of the women have to be guarded with a male escort around here?" I  
cried out of rage.   
Celena misinterpreted the message and joined in with me, "I know exactly  
how you feel. I can't even ride a horse anymore! Allen just doesn't see that I'm capable   
having my own ideas. 'Why not?' I ask him, after all, I used to-to be,". She quickly checked herself and stopped.  
Hitomi, looked compassionately at the girl.  
"You should see the Mystic Moon Celena," Hitomi said kindly, " there, men and women are both  
treated equally--well, most of the time anyway. And people get in trouble if they think otherwise."  
.   
This fascinated Celena "Really?", she asked. Hitomi smiled back "Of course.".  
  
  
"Hitomi!" Allen cried.  
"Allen! It's been a while." She beamed.  
Allen turned his attention to me and I smiled apprehensively.   
"Ahh, and this must be your friend. Lady Yukari. We met last night. Although," He added with a   
cool smile, " I doubt you noticed my presence, with all that food around."  
  
I felt myself blushing. And when I saw the Princess Millerna approaching,  
the blood spread up to my ears. I had saw her early on before the party even began. She was  
conversing awkwardly with an unshaven man with long, dark. hair wearing sunglasses.   
Without looking up, I knew what she was going to say next.  
  
"Allen, would you care for this dance?"  
Allen quickly replied, "I'm terribly sorry my dear Princess, but I've already promised   
Lady Yukari here, a night in my company."  
"What?!" I cried in shock.  
Allen laughed softly and caressed my arm, "Oh? I see that Hitomi forgot to mention it to you.  
It would seem that I was only too eager to spend an evening dancing with you...If you  
don't mind, that is."  
Still recovering from his unexpected affection, I managed a nod. That was enough to save him from  
the embarrassment of the situation. He held out his hand and I took it cautiously. Fearing that  
it was just a plot to mortify me once more. But, he kept his word, and danced gracefully, making  
polite conversation. I felt like a dainty little fairy,'Just as charming as Amano.' I thought to myself.  
As we danced in circles, I saw Millerna once more, standing by the dark haired man.   
She looked extremely hurt, and didn't seem to notice the man's concern for her. Guilt consumed me  
when I watched her run out of the room with tears in her eyes. I looked up at Allen's solemn face.   
He pushed me away, and said in a gruff manner,  
"I need to get some fresh air."  
He took quick steps towards the balcony. Instinctively, I ran after him.  
  
  
"Allen!" I called out as I chased after him.  
I soon came within a closer range.  
"Allen..." I said, more softly this time.  
"I'm sorry.", he sighed. "The last thing I need right now is another woman in my life."  
I patted him and said, "Yes, but you can always need another friend." I smiled.  
With that, he grinned deviously "Well, I'm not so sure about that. Would I  
call a person who brainwashes little sisters, a friend?"  
I felt myself going red again, but this time, from rage. "And what's that supposed to mean?"  
"Don't try to fool me. I've heard some of the outlandish things you've said to my Celena.   
What's all this about women equestrians?"  
My fists tightened, and I almost shouted, "Outlandish, huh? Well, we'll just see about that." I took a tight grip of his wrist, and pulled him  
along with me.   
"Hey?! What are you doing?"  
"I'm going to prove my point with a real live demo. And you could also meet your twin on the way."  
I dragged him over to Hitomi, who was clinging onto Van.  
"Hitomi, we've got to go back to Earth."  
"Wha-" I grabbed Hitomi with my free hand and dragged the three of them outside.  
"Hitomi, bring us back to Earth."  
"But-but" Hitomi hesitated  
"C'mon Hitomi. For your ol' pal's sake?" I pleaded.   
"Van can't leave here, and I can't leave without Van."   
Van added, "Actually, I can just leave everything under Merle's supervision. Well, maybe not Merle.   
But I'd bet that Princess Eries and Princess Millerna will be glad to help. Besides, I would like to   
meet your parents, Hitomi."   
Allen then said haughtily, "I agree with Van. With your powers, we can always go back. And I want to see for myself,  
this so-called twin of mine."   
I opened my mouth to retort, but Hitomi spoke  
"Alright. Yukari's parents are probably worried sick right now anyway."  
With that, a pillar of light whisked Allen, Hitomi, Van, and me back to Earth.  
  
Before we left Gaia, an unfamiliar voice cried...  
"Lord Vaaan!"  
"Merle!" I heard Van say  
  
  
Okay, getting chaotic, and badly written. Gomen, gomen, gomen!  
  
  
  



End file.
